Murky Green
by 1Dbro5sos
Summary: Tate Langdon is a 17 year old outcast until a new girl arrive. Story is better than the summary. Please R&R. Tate x OC. Rating may change. Idk what to call this story tbh
1. Chapter 1

Tate was sat at his desk, looking out of the window as his peers chattered and gossiped. They never bothered including him, hell, they never bothered talking to him at all, well, that was a lie. The only reason they ever bothered talking to him was when they where trying to make snide remarks about his family or him.

Suddenly the classroom door opened and a girl stumbled inside, her face was slightly red and her breathing was unsteady "S-Sorry I'm late" she nodded, closing the door behind her. Tate didn't bother looking at the owner of the voice, just one more person for him to hate.

"Ah, Miss. Jackson, it's nice of you to arrive" The teacher drawled, his face unsympathetic "As you can see class, we have a new student. If I'm completely honest, I can't be bothered having to explain anything today, so you can all listen to what she has to say for five minutes and then you can finish your pointless conversations for the rest of class" he shrugged, sitting back down, his dark hair flopping backwards.

The girl cleared her throat, this caused Tate to look forward. She was pretty, he supposed, she had light brown hair that had been pulled into a ponytail and tied with some ribbon, her eyes were a murky mix of green and blue, but more green. Looking around the class nervously, the girl bit her lip "Hi, I'm Thalia Jackson. I moved here from New Orleans with my sister Kelsey who is in 10th grade," she smiled

"Yeah, that's it really, I have nothing else interesting to say" Thalia shrugged, looking towards the teacher "Where should I sit?" She asked awkwardly. Groaning the teacher pointed to the inky empty seat in class, the one next to a certain blonde haired, dark eyed outcast.  
Thalias lips formed a straight line as she walked over, being carefully not to walk into anyone's desk, hanging her bag over the back of her chair, she jumped when someone tapped her shoulder, turning around a brunette and a cheerleading uniform smiled back at her.

"Chloe Stapleton, nice to meet you" The girl giggled, flipping her dark tresses over her shoulder, "I feel real sorry that you have to sit there next to that freak, so if you want at lunch, you can sit with me and all the cheerleaders" she grinned causing Thalia to raise a brow "Um, sure, although I'm not the cheerleader type" she shrugged, sitting down "That's fine, we can convert you" Chloe teased, winking at her "See you at lunch, Thalia" she smiled, walking back to her desk.

Tate heard what Chloe said and his fingers curled into a fist. Thalia was unsure what to do as she had no one to talk to, she turned to look out the window and smiled softly "Hi" she greeted, frowning when the boy ignored her "You have something on your back" she stated, her face deadpan as Tate scowled, attempting to rip off the note from his jacket. Rolling her eyes,

Thalia leaned forward and ripped off the note, quickly looking at it "Kick me?" Her brows burrowed, "They could have been a little more creative" she nodded, holding the note out to him.

Tate watched as she read the note, he felt his cheeks flush slightly, which was obvious against his pale skin "Thanks" he grumbled, taking the note and crumbling it into a ball.  
"What's your name?" The girl asked next, Tate ignored her until she let out a giggle "Ah, the dark and brooding type," she smiled, leaning over so she could look at his book "Tate Langdon."


	2. Chapter 2

**so, Thalia has a sister called Kelsey Jackson. who just so happened to be one of the victims in the school shooting. THE PLOT IS THICKENING!**

* * *

2011:

The Harmons had took a trip to the store when Tate came out of the shadows, he sat down on Violets bed and smiled to himself. "You really like her, don't you?" A cold voice asked, looking up, Tate frowned "I've never felt this wa-" he was soon cut off by the feminine voice scoffing "Save it, Tate," she snapped, scowling.

The girl with brown hair and murky green-blue eyes placed a hand on her hip "You'll just end up hurting her, like you hurt everyone" she sneered, smirking to herself as she noticed the rage in Tates eyes, "Violets different! I really do love her. I-I feel different when I'm with her," he muttered. The girl took a deep breath "You really know how to make a girl feel special, don't you?" She snarled, vanishing.

-•–•–•–•-•–•–•–•-•–•–•–•-•–•–•–•-•–•–•–•-•–•–•–•-•–•–•–•-•–•–•–•-•–•–•–•-•–•–•–•

1994:

Thalia had been attending Westfield high for around a month, she had tried to get closer to Tate but failed miserably. She was stood at her locker until a tap on her shoulder caused her to turn around, stood in front of her was Dylan Jenkins. She had noticed him a couple of times before, they had even spoken before about some comics and such, he was sweet.

Dylan ran a hand through his black hair and smiled shyly "Hi, Thalia" he greeted, "Hello, Dylan. Did you need something?" Thalia asked, grinning at him "Well, I was actually wondering if you wanted to maybe go out one night, not like a date, I mean it's fine if you don't want to" he babbled. "Sure, I'd love that" Thalia accepted, giggling softly at his surpsied expression "How about we go to the music store tomorrow?" She suggested, smiling when he nodded "We can go straight after school, if you want" He shrugged, "That'd be nice" She nodded. "Well, see ya tomorrow!" She bid farewell, taking her books and walking to class.

-•–•–•–•-•–•–•–•-•–•–•–•-•–•–•–•-•–•–•–•-•–•–•–•-•–•–•–•-•–•–•–•-•–•–•–•-•–•–•–•

Class had gone by exceedingly quickly, Thalia had been thinking about her date all class and she couldn't wait, she was incredibly excited. As she strolled out of the school doors she spotted familiar curly blonde hair and sprinted over, "Hi Tate!" She grinned, looking at him. "Hey, Thalia" he nodded, his brows raising "Why are you so happy? You're never this happy..." He muttered. "I have a date" she sighed, smiling, but she didn't notice the small frown that creased Tates lips "With who?" He asked, stopping himself from snapping at her.

"Dylan, Dylan Jenkins. He sure is sweet" Thalia smiled, "We're going to the music store," she grinned, pouting slightly when he spoke "Doesn't sound like a date" he admitted, "Well, he said it wasn't a date but I thought it was" she frowned. "Well, if it's not a date, mind if I tag along?" Tate asked, a smirk on his thin lips "Um, I didn't think you'd be the person to want to go shopping..." She confessed. "Well, I guess we're going on a group date" he smirked, putting his hands in his pockets "See you tomorrow, Thalia."


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia stood, waiting for Dylan and Tate, he really was serious about crashing their date, well, not a date but a date, if that made sense. She leaned against her locker and smiled when she saw dark hair walking towards her, "Dylan!" She beamed, waving at him "I um-" she paused to think, nibbling her lip "I kinda of maybe invited a friend to come with us, he said he needed to buy some music and I could say no" she nodded, smiling when Dylan told her it was okay and that they could do something alone another time. "You're so sweet!" Thalia admitted, smirking when his cheeks began to flush "Cute too" she continued, enjoying watching him turn red.

Suddenly a loud and distracting cough stopped her from flirting, turning, she smiled when her eyes connected to strangely dark ones "Tate, hi," she waggled her fingers, "Are we gonna go or are you two gonna keep flirting?" He asked bluntly, surprising them both "We weren't flirting, I just complimented him" she snapped, rolling her eyes and starting to walk. Tate really knew how to annoy her.

The walk to the store was, interesting to say the least. Tate and Dylan had got caught up in a conversation about Nirvana being better than Alice In Chains while Thalia had stood there, not knowing when to include her opinion. "Ladies, can you stop?" She drawled, shaking her head "We're here, you can both get distracted with records now" she raised her brows, pushing the door open and walking inside.

Thalia was looking through some records when he eyes widened, pulling one out she pressed it to her chest "Oh my god" she gasped, "Ive been looking for this for so long" she admitted, practically running over to Tate "Look, I've never been able to find this is any other store" she smiled, holding out The Doors record, "Strange Days has some of my favourite music on it" she grinned.

Tate couldn't help but smile, she looked so adorable when she was happy, she had a dimple in her left cheek when she smiled and her eyes widened "You should buy it" he nodded, "How much is it?" He asked the guy on the till, pointing to said record "That's $30, dude" the guy nodded, immediately giggling afterwards. He was definitely high. Tate looked over at Thalia who was biting her lip "I only brought $25 with me," she frowned, "I'll be able to find it again, I guess."

Dylan watched how Thalia acted with Tate, a frown on his lips. She liked him, it was obvious but the way she immediately walked over to him to show him that record, but Tate was either completely oblivious to this or he didn't care, he probably didn't care. Dylan picked up a CD and paid for it, "I'm gonna go, I'll see you guys tomorrow or something" he muttered, waving back at them.

Tate watched Dylan leave, a smirk tugging the edges of his mouth, "What are you gonna buy Tate?" A soft voice asked, he looked down at the brunette next to him and shrugged, taking the record out of her hands and placing it on the till as he pulled out three $10 notes, "Here" he nodded, giving the guy the money and taking the record, holding it out to Thalia, who's eyes where wide.

"T-Tate, I can't take it off you" she nodded, holding her hands up "That was really, really sweet of you but i can't" she nodded. "Just take it" he smiled, placing it into her hands, "I bought it for you because you've been so nice to me" he shrugged, "I wasn't nice to you so you'd buy me things" she muttered, "Tate, thank you!" She grinned, placing the record down as she hugged him. She was only short so her head was pressed against his chest, her arms snaked around his waist as she hugged him.

Tates eyes widened noticeably as she hugged him, he smiled and hugged her back "C'mon, it's getting kinda late. I'll walk you home" he nodded, starting to walk out once she let go. Thalia grabbed the record and followed after him.

"You really are a sweetie, Langdon" she teased as they walked, "I wonder why Dylan left" she confessed, "I don't think I like him, well, not like wanting to date him like him" she mumbled "He's nice, but he's just-" she frowned "He's kind of boring" she admitted, looking up at Tate "I'm boring" he stated deadpan, "No, you're not. You're really interesting, you have so much mystery about you" she shrugged.

They soon arrived at her home, Tate walked her to her door and smiled "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow" he nodded, ruffling his curls "Goodnight, Tate" she smiled, standing on her tiptoes as she gently pressed a kiss to his cheek, causing his jaw to fall slightly "Thanks for the record, I'm gonna have to make it up to you" she nodded, waving to him as she walked inside. Tate stood there, shocked for a minute or so before he walked out of the front garden, closing the gate behind him as he made his way home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own AHS and never will.**

**There will also be some strong language in this and some sexual situations, so I'm changing the rating.**

* * *

2011:

Violet was on Tates lap, kissing him, her arms around his neck as his rested on her small waist. Knowing she still had to breath, he pulled away "Violet, I love you so much" he whispered, smiling softly. Violet frowned slightly and stood up "I need to sleep, I have school tomorrow" she nodded, "Promise you'll stay with me when I get home?" She asked, smiling when he nodded.

Tate stood up and walked out of her room, he paused when he saw someone on their knees with their back to him, looking out a window. His eyes quickly roamed over their body, he was a guy, he couldn't stop himself from checking them out and he walked forward, immediately knowing who it was. "What are you doing?" He asked rudely.

The girl didn't bother looking at him as a tear fell down her cheek "Looking at the stars" she muttered, wiping her eyes and standing up "She needs to know, Tate" she snapped, "What does she need to know?" He asked, confused. "That you're a monster" she muttered, starting to walk away but she stopped.

"You looked hot in that leather suit" she stated knowingly, smirking "Let's just hope Wednesday doesn't somehow find out you fucked her mother" she nodded, winking at him "Too bad there aren't any cute, none murdering straight guys in this house. I haven't fucked anyone for seventeen years" she nodded, "How's it feel Tate? Knowing you where my first and last?" She continued, "You finally put your dick in something and you ended up killing it afterwards, good job" she rolled her eyes, walking away.

Tate stepped forward and grabbed her hand, spinning her as he pushed her into a wall, "Don't you dare tell Violet" he snapped, noticing the sudden fear in her eyes "Why? Are you going to murder me?" She smiled, running her hand up his inner thigh, stopping just before his crotch. Tate kept his eyes on hers "For good times sake?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as her hand moved higher, palming him through his jeans. A dark smile on her face as he let out a groan. "Why are you doing this?" He gasped, looking at her "We all have that little bit of darkness Tate."

* * *

**In case you couldn't tell, yeah, the girls Thalia and she's turned into a little vixen ?ￂﾠ**

**Is anyone interested in like a smut scene? Just say if you're not, cause' I could always do two different chapters for y'all.**


End file.
